Uno
by La AvIa
Summary: -Inu&Kag- .:OneShot:. De la batalla final una año ha pasado. Que ha sido de Inuyasha y Kagome? Son felices? Averiguenlo


weno weno les dij k andaba inspirada no? pus aki les traigo un nuevo one shot que es un pekeño epilogo mas o menos basado en los ultimos sucesos del manga ( como sabran Naraku ya c murio) pero es muy pokito.

conforme a mi historia de amiga mia me llegaron unos comentarios k me decian k les gustaria que siguiera la historia y dejenme les digo k lo estoy considerando asi k probable mente la continue por 5 capitulos mas como maximo

bueno los dejo con la lectura

Uno by Benny Ibarra ( musica en español raro no)

enjoy it!!

* * *

Uno

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando que la luz del pasillo se colase dentro de esta. Dentro, una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche cubierta solo con una toalla se entraba y secaba arduamente su negra cabellera. Se pasoteaba por todo el lugar, acaso buscaba algo?

Revolvía sus cajones sacando ropa interior la cual se puso enseguida, se comenzó a desenredar los cabellos mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al tocador. Se miraba como inspeccionándose, tal vez notando algún cambio en su rostro en los últimos días, meses, años quien sabe. Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y el dueño de aquel suspiro era cierto hanyou enojón y malhumorado que le había robado por completo el corazón. Su amado Inuyasha…

-Kami no puedo creerlo, hoy cumplimos una año de estar juntos!!- dijo Kagome sonriendo ampliamente- Me parece mentira luego de todas las cosas que pasamos en estos años. Sino era Naraku era Kykyo. Pero al fin todo salio muchísimo mejor de lo que imagine y me alegro.

Luego de haber terminado su labor se puso de pie buscando terminar de vestirse.

-Que demonios hago no tengo nada que ponerme (típica frase de una mujer aun que tenga el closet atiborrado de ropa) Este vestido? Ya se me pondré el azul!- Saco dicha prenda era una hermoso vestido azul turquesa que le llegaba poco mas debajo de la rodilla, escote sencillo pero la espalda casi toda descubierta.

-Si este es perfecto, escuche decirle que era muy bonito. Haré que se la caiga la mandíbula.-rió un poco ante su maléfico plan

Rápidamente se coloco la prenda, tomo un par de aretes más o menos del mismo tono y un collar bastante discreto para que no opacara su atuendo. Se sentó de nuevo ahora para ponerse un poco de maquillaje y peinarse un poco aun que muchas veces el le decía que era innecesario ya que ella era naturalmente hermosa.

Pensaba en todos los sucesos que habían pasado en los últimos 12 meses, sorpresas muy lindas que jamás imagino vivirlas con el hanyou. Dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador, se miro al espejo una vez mas, su rostro había cambiado definitivamente, ahora con 23 años a cuestas.

Recordó la ocasión en que vencieron finamente a Naraku. Kykyou ya había muerto y ella solo esperaba para el momento indicado para despedirse de sus amigos, pero Inuyasha tenia una as bajo la manga. Ese día le abrió totalmente su corazón hasta ella se sorprendió el le decía que la amaba y que no podía estar un minuto mas sin ella, que si no estaba a su lado moría día a día.

Y finalmente la beso, no el beso como el que se dieron en el castillo de Kaguya, sino un beso que exponía todos los sentimientos que se tenían el uno por el otro. Ese día fue el primero que hizo el amor con el, el primero que la reconoció como su hembra, el día que sellaban su destino como uno solo para siempre.

Se sonrojo ante tal recuerdo, volvió a ponerse de pie. Miro su reloj junto ala cama que desde hacia mas o menos un año haba cambiado por una matrimonial, las 8:30 se suponía que alas 8:00 estarían en camino para cenar, pero Inuyasha insistió en ir al Sengoku antes y aun no regresaba. Estaba preocupada, hoy era luna nueva y ya había anochecido hacia bastante rato. Se le encogió el corazón al imaginarse que tal vez algo malo le hubiese pasado.

Unos tenues golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y una voz familiar su madre, la llamaba.

-Kagome, hija ya nos vamos. Inuyasha aun no regresa.- pregunto su madre

-No, aun no. Me preocupa.-dijo Kagome con un poco de angustia.

-No te preocupes hija, ya volverá. De seguro se entretuvo en algo. Cuídense mucho.- dijo su madre.- regresaremos muy tarde para que puedan disfrutar de su cena.- completo guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario realizado por su madre. Le sorprendía la buena aceptación que había tenido su familia cuando les comunico que ellos iban a casarse, aun que Inuyasha dijo que no era necesario que con la simple marca, todo el mundo sabría que ellos eran uno por siempre, pero se sintió feliz cuando acepto la boda tradicional en la época moderna.

La puerta esta vez se abrió de golpe, lo que asusto mucho a Kagome, pero la conmoción le demoro muy poco al ver ala persona que estaba en el marco. Traía puesta ropa de su época le costo mucho hacer que la aceptara ya que según el, esa ropa era muy incomoda, pero definitivamente lo hacían ver mas apuesto de lo que era. Un simple pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, haciendo juego con su apariencia humana.

-Siento llegar tarde.- dijo Inuyasha aproximándose hacia donde se encontraba sentada su esposa. La mirada azul la recorrió completamente se veía realmente hermosa. Cada día se enamoraba más. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Me tenias preocupada.- dijo ella al terminar con aquella caricia.

-perdón pero no encontraba lo que fui a buscar.- contesto el poniéndose de pie y ella la siguió.

-Ha si? Y que fuiste a conseguir? Pregunto ella intrigada.

-Es una sorpresita, cariño.- dijo el nuevamente abrazándola por su estrecha cintura y acercándola para besarla nuevamente. Sus labios eran completamente adictivos, no podía vivir sin sentir sus caricias día tras día. Kagome se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado su Inuyasha en estos años y más en el último par de meses. Era mucho más cariñoso y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

El beso se volvió de pronto exigente y decidido por la cabeza de ambos cruzo la idea de que la cena de aniversario que daba por el momento desechada.

-Inuyasha, espera que paso con la comi…-no la dejo terminar por que sus labios exigieron seguir siendo besados. En realidad esto a Kagome le gusto. Que le pasaba estaba mas posesivo que de costumbre.

-Podemos comer luego.-dijo separándose apenas y atrayéndola mas hacia el y comenzado a acariciar su pequeño cuerpo.

-Si, pero también podemos hacer esto después.- dijo ella tratando de jugar un poco con su esposo.

-Keh! Calla mujer, esto es mejor que comer.- dijo finalmente profundizando aquel beso.

_**Fue en la calle mientras tu vida pasaba  
Inmediatamente el aire me faltó,  
Si es verdad que tengo yo una alma gemela,  
Eres tú lo más cercano a ese rumor.**_

La estrecho fuerte mente a su cuerpo y ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha, sus lenguas mantenían una batalla campal por en que boca se resguardaba mejor. Las caricias comenzaron a subir de intensidad y la ropa a estas alturas era un total estorbo.

_**Por que puedo ver en tus ojos  
Que en mi pasado y mi presente estas tú.**_

Inuyasha llevo sus manos hasta el botón del vestido de Kagome y lo desato y comenzó a deslizarlo por su cuerpo hasta que este cayó rendido a sus pies y la comenzó a conducir hasta su cama. Ese lugar en el que tantas veces se habían amado hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaron mas y eran cubiertos por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana y esta vez no seria la excepción.

Se dejaron caer en la cama el sobre ella, Inuyasha dirigió sus inquietas manos hasta los contornos de su mujer pasándolas lentamente y arrancado pequeños suspiros de placer por parte de Kagome, esta por su parte comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del joven y pronto sus manos comenzaron a despojarlo de su camisa, y se apresuro a acariciar ya sin ningún impedimento la piel del joven.

La excitación era inminente y su entrepierna se lo gritaba técnicamente. Arranco con desesperación el sujetador de su mujer y se lanzo a besar sus tersos y suaves pechos, Kagome grito de placer y con una de sus manos libres busco la hebilla del cinturón lográndolo desatar. Inuyasha pudo ver que estaba igual de ansiosa que el. Se enderezo quitándose en cinturón y de paso el pantalón botándolo por algún lugar de su habitación.

So volvió a posar sobre ella y comenzó a recorrió toda su piel con sus labios dejando un húmedo camino marcado por sus labios, bajo hasta toparse por la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su amada. Le levanto un poco las caderas para podérsela sacar, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

La miro atentamente, sus manos la siguieron recorriendo. Le encantaba sentir su piel. Kagome jadeaba y respiraba pesadamente, veía como Inuyasha la contemplaba como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor. Lo jalo de nuevo capturando sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con la urgencia que su cuerpo le exigía, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, necesitaba sentirse unida a el, necesitaban sentirse uno.

_**Fue en la calle mientras mi vida tiraba  
El destino entre los dos se a travesó  
Fue un instante mientras me recuperaba  
Encontré valor y descubri el amor**_

Inuyasha se quito la última prenda que impedía sentirla con total libertad, y se acerco de forma totalmente seductora a ella.

-Te amo, Kagome.- jadeo Inuyasha

-Y yo te amo a ti Inuyasha.- dijo cuando empezaba a sentir el miembro completamente erecto de su esposo.

Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo, aunque llevaban bastante tiempo teniendo relaciones, el siempre procuraba esperar un momento, no quería lastimarla. Hasta cuando ella empezó a moverse el estuvo seguro de continuar, primero lentamente. Los cuerpos perlados en sudor eran mágicamente iluminados por un poco de luz que entraba por la ventana, los gemidos y suspiros de placer no se hicieron esperar y ya inundaban totalmente su habitación.

_**Fue tan sólo ayer cuando te conocía  
Tu sonrisa desde entonces me embriagó  
Y los días no han pasado entre nosotros,  
Pues el tiempo ha sido aliado de los dos.  
Y es que puedo ver en tus ojos,  
Que en mi presente y mi futuro sigues tú.**_

Los movimientos se comenzaron a intensificar, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y apasionadas, los besos eran profundos y húmedos. Kagome enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Inuyasha tratando de sentir mas, logrando su objetivo. Se sentían cerca ambos, Inuyasha acelero el ritmo un poco mas, sintiendo como el interior de Kagome apretaba su miembro deliciosamente, incitándolo a querer más.

_**Dame tu mano  
Y acercate a mí.  
No tengas miedo es el momento  
Abre tus alas y volemos**_

Kagome sentía que iba a cielo con la rapidez y lo mejor es que lo hacia con la persona que mas amaba, bueno tal vez no. Rió ante esta reflexión y un orgasmo tremendamente la golpeo contada su fuerza retorciéndose de placer y viendo todo en negro, solo podía sentir los besos que Inuyasha le daba y que aun seguía penetrándola tratando el también de alcanzar el éxtasis. Instantes después sintió que la presión que se había cumulado en la parte baja de su abdomen era liberada, derramando su esencia en el interior de su mujer, cayendo totalmente rendido sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Ves…te dije que era mas divertido esto que cenar.- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si que lo es.-dijo Kagome sonriendo también y acercándose a el pasa besarlo.

El beso hubiera continuado pero un aparato que se encontraba en sobre la mesa de noche junto ala cama, comenzó a emitir un pequeño ruidito, parecido a un quejido. Se miraron unos instantes, tal vez esperando que el ruido cesara, pero en su lugar solo se intensifico un poco mas.

-Ha! Yo voy.- dijo Inuyasha suspirando. Se puso de pie y se vistió con su pantalón de dormir y salio de la habitación. Instantes después, Kagome escucho por el mismo aparato de antes la voz del hanyou.

-Que ocurre? Tienes hambre cachorro?.- preguntaba con una voz sumamente tierna.- Vamos.-finalizo

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, esta vez el hanyou trae un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.

-Creo que lo despertamos.-dijo Kagome tomando al bebé para darle de comer.

-Tu crees?.-pregunto Inuyasha mirándola pícaramente y agachándose para darle un suave beso.

Ambos contemplaban al pequeño fruto de su amor. Contaba con escasos 2 meses de nacido. Tenía la piel blanca como la leche, el cabello negro como el de su madre y unos ojos dorados que indudablemente había heredado de su padre, era un hibrido al igual que el, pero con la diferencia que el bebé siempre parecía ser humano a excepción de las noches de luna llena cuando su cabello se tornaba plateado, le salían orejitas como las d su papá, le crecían garras, unas marcas violetas adornaban su rostro y sus ojos se tornaban de un café brilloso.

Su llegada verdaderamente los había sorprendido, Inuyasha casi se muere de la impresión cuando se entero, ya luego del shock, estaba que reventaba de la emoción de saber que seria padre. Kagome pensó que el veía en el bebé la oportunidad de brindarle todo lo que a el se le negó y eso la ponía verdaderamente contenta. Cuando nació ese pobre hombre ya no podía más con los nervios, pero sobrevivió hasta ahora.

Poco a poco, el pequeño se fue quedando dormido otra vez. Inuyasha intentó quitárselo pero Kagome lo impidió y comenzó a acomodarlo en la cama.

-Que haces?.-pregunto

-Dai hoy va a dormir con nosotros. Alguna objeción?.-pregunto Kagome, sabiendo de antemano que eso echaba abajo todos los planes del hanyou para esta noche.

-No, ninguna.-Inuyasha hizo una mueca de inconformidad, no era justo, desde que llego el cachorro, ya casi no estaba con su Kagome. La joven sonrió ante tal rabieta.

-No lo creo, estas celoso de tu propio hijo Inuyasha?.-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Keh!. Ya vamos a dormir.- finalizo.- a por cierto.- dijo Inuyasha recordando el motivo por le cual había ido al Sengoku, y poniéndose de pie para buscarlo.

-Feliz aniversario mi vida.-dijo besándola nuevamente y entregándole un pequeño paquete, Kagome lo abrió y casi se le salen las lagrimas de la emoción.

Era una especie de portarretratos, pero forjado de un material bastante raro que parecía tener vida porque brillaba muchísimo, dentro una fotografía que había sido tomada días después que Daisuke naciera. Eran ellos dos con su hijo en brazos. Se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso de nuevo.

-Gracias Inu.-dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-No. Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado, por soportarme, por comprenderme, por darme un hijo, por darme una familia, por amarme como me amas. Te amo.-dijo finalmente acariciando su rostro.

-Y yo a ti. Feliz aniversario, el primero de muchos.-dijo ella al final

Se acomodaron en la cama junto a su hijo. No lo creían, ellos formaban una familia, pequeña pero familia al fin, algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habrían imaginado. El destino simplemente los había probado de todas las maneras posibles, pero al final, la recompensa fue enorme, todo por lo cual sufrieron, se vio reflejada en esa personita que dormía a su lado y en el amor que se profesaban día a día. Dejaron que Morfeo condujera sus almas hasta perderse en un mas de ensueño, nunca se separarían por que ellos eran solo uno.

_**Cruzando los mares,  
Pintando las nubes,  
Abriendo horizontes,  
Haciéndonos uno con el Sol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The End!

bueno k les parecio banda? weno malo del nado??

espero k me dejen un review con su comentario, critica, tomatazo etc son muy importantes para mi!!

besos, se despide y las kiere

**La AvIa-san**

* * *


End file.
